I love Naru Jaime Naru
by Motoko-Shiro
Summary: Oneshot Quand Naru apprend l'anglais à Mai qui n' comprend rien. Mais il lui apprend que ce qui lui plaît à lui.


Bonjour ou Bonsoir

C'est une fiction sur le couple Naru/Mai.

Auteur de cette histoire Jazzy Cat m'a autorisé a traduire cette histoire.

Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire je ne sui qu'une humble traductrice.

^^OO^^OO^^OO^^OO^^OO^^OO

« Naru-chan ?»« Oui Mai ?»

Dans sa voix il y avait du mécontentement dû au suffix. Il n'était pas un «chan» mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer son coup, elle a commencé à poser des questions. Qui était une suite inévitable.

« Tu parle anglais, non ?»

La jeune fille s'est rappelé l'avoir entendu parler couramment au téléphone, il se souviens et ne m'en pas.

« Oui, Mai.»

Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur son bureau.

« Je me demandais ...»

Elle a tourné ses pouces dans une tentative d'être mignonne, mais ça n'a pas réussi à attirer l'attention de Naru sur elle.

«Pourrais-tu ...me l'enseigné un peu ?»

Maintenant, les yeux de Naru rencontrèrent les siens. Ses doigts ont gelé au milieu d'un mot et il semblait en train de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, Mai ? »

Il a demandé, reprenant son travail, pas une seconde après son arrêt brutal.

« Tu n'es pas mauvaise en anglais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il souriait, ne pouvant écarter cette possibilité. Elle n'était pas exactement une bosseuse, et ce fut un fait bien connu par Naru.

Mai s'agitait, manifestement mal à l'aise avec l'implication, qui, à Naru, signifiait qu'il avait frappé dans le mille. Son visage était rouge de colère, et ses sourcils froncés ensembles, mais ses yeux ne répondrait pas à son embarras.

«Le professeur a dit que je dois faire un test de mise au point demain. Mais je n'ai pas une bonne prononciation. »

Naru arrêté de frappé à nouveau, tout à coup traverser par une idée tordue que son esprit n'eu pas le temps de comprendre. Il y avait trop de travail à faire pour enseigner l'anglais à Mai, ou même de discuter de tutorat d'anglais avec Mai. Mais il est rare qu'il ait trouve le temps pour s'amuser, raisonnait-il, secrètement le calcul de la perte de temps qu'il pouvait se permettre dans la journée. Il regarda son assistant une fois de plus pitoyable et avec une feinte résignation, se détourna de son ordinateur, le mis hors tension et s'assis dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Très bien. »

Il pouvait à peine contenir son propre vertige, quand elle l'acclamait.

«Assie toi.»

A-t-il ordonné, en montrant une chaise. Elle obéit et regarda le fixement pour son instructions. Oh, cela allait être amusant. Avec quelques questions concises, il a été en mesure de discerner les faits, elle aurait besoin de savoir, bien qu'il ne ferait rien à la connaissance. Elle lui avait assuré que le test serait de l'ordre commun des phrases et des idiomes, et rien liée à la grammaire ou à la structure des phrases. Ce qui rendait son travail plus facile.

«Répète après moi, Mai. »

Le garçon froid a ordonné, il a soigneusement prononcé différents mots, enchaînant les combinaisons qui n'apporterai riend e bon à Mai tandis que cela satisfaisait les désirs secrets de son employeur. La petite femme écarta les lèvres et lourdement tombé sur le même fragment, ses joues rougir follement à chaque mot. Naru soupira ce qui se passait pour être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. «Essaie de nouveau. »

A-t-il ordonné.

« Un mot à la fois. » « I »

« I »

« AM »

« A h».

«IN».

« I-i-in. »

« Arrête de bégayé , Mai. Lo-ve. »

Il la regardait avec un intérêt particulier alors qu'elle répétant ce mot tandis que lui était conscient de sa traduction. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si elle avait compris ce qu'il faisait, mais a rapidement rejeté l'idée, se rappelanr que c'était Mai, après tout.

« L-l-Ove! »

Sa voix était plus un cri qu'autre chose .

« with. »

Naru plié ses bras et mit ses coudes sur la table, laça ses doigts ensemble et y appuya son menton avec intéressement. Il se pencha pour regarder de plus près.

«With», elle fait écho, sa voix étonnamment constante dorénavant.« Oliver. »

« Ahreevah. »

Il a combattu l'envie de rire à cause de la mauvaise prononciation flagrante de son nom, avec son incapacité à bien dire que la lettre «r».

« Maintenant, répète la phrase en entier. »

Mai a pris une inspiration et lentement répété.

«Je suis amoureuse d'Ahreevah. »

Et il était là; le martèlement agréable dans sa poitrine dont il n'était pas habitué. Ça ressemblait plus a une douleur avant d'avoir fini par comprendre ce que cela signifiait, cependant il s'y habituait. Il agissait simplement quand elle entrai dans la pièce (sauf si elle entrai dans une salle en portant une jupe minuscule et transportant du thé), mais il n'en était pas libre. Son sourire, sa voix ont été suffisant pour le déclencher, et tous les progrès qu'il faisait partaient en fumer. C'est donc, en quelque sorte, sa vengeance, car il était masochiste.

«Bon. Essayons une autre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? »

La jeune fille est intervenu, demandant là, la seule question qu'il avait espéré qu'elle ne poserait pas. Il a rapidement dit la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu as dit que tu aimais les olives. »

Le lendemain, Mai Taniyama entra dans le bureau après l'école l'air très déprimé. D'une main, elle tenait les résultats de sa mise au point d'examen légèrement froissé entre ses doigts et le magnifique, F géante en rouge sur le haut de la feuille. Mai fit du thé pour son patron après qu'il lui est demandé et est malheureusement entré dans son bureau remplis de livre.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Naru a demandé, en acceptant sa boisson une fois de plus sans dire 'Merci'.

« Horrible. J'ai magnifiquement raté. »

Comme pour le prouver, elle lui montra le document.

«J'ai écrit toutes les choses que tu m'as appris hier, mais le professeur a dit que ce n'était pas le bon matériel. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Naru prit le papier entre ses doigts et il l'a tenu pour le lire. Il a couvert un sourire avec une main quand il survolé les réponses aux différentes questions. Je suis amoureuse d'Oliver.

J'aime Naru tellement que ça fait mal.

Je ne peux que penser à Oliver.

J'appartient pour toujours à Naru.

Et sa favorite:

Voilà votre thé Mr. Davis.

Mai a peut-être échoué à son test, mais cela valait bien le temps et les efforts de sa part, il a décidé, à regarder ces lèvres rose former ces mots, il souhaitait seulement qu'elle le dise de tout son cœur.


End file.
